megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sojiro Sakura
|englishva= }} Sojiro Sakura is a character from Persona 5. Appearances * Persona 5: Supporting Character; Hierophant Confidant **''Persona 5 (Manga): Supporting Character **Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Mentioned by Ann Takamaki Design Sojiro is a middle-aged man. He has slicked-back dark hair with a receding hairline, a chinstrap beard with a goatee that flares out, and wears glasses. He wears a pink dress shirt that goes up to his elbows, a black striped apron with white vertical lines and two buttons at the top, khaki capris, and white shoes. Profile ''Persona 5 Sojiro is a former government official who was in contact with the research center Wakaba Isshiki worked for. After Wakaba died in a traffic incident, Sojiro took in Wakaba's daughter Futaba. He became particularly concerned with Futaba's safety and avoid anyone from approaching her because Wakaba sent him an SOS message just before the fatal incident. To hide from Wakaba's potential enemies, Sojiro left his job and became owner of Cafe Leblanc. He is the protagonist's parents' friend who promised to look after him. He warns the protagonist not to get into trouble with the privileged class and drag other people into the mess. When being asked privately by Yusuke Kitagawa the actual reason he took the protagonist in, he confesses that he sees his younger self in the protagonist. Sojiro was initially unaware nor interested in Phantom Thieves of Hearts' heists until Futaba became involved. He is asked by a public prosecutor, Sae Niijima, regarding Futaba as she is trying to investigate about Wakaba. Sojiro refuses to answer any of her questions including letting her meet Futaba until she threatens to remove his custodial rights over Futaba. The protagonist, who received a request from Futaba under an alias, tries to ask Sojiro about her as well, but Sojiro also refuses to tell anything and tells him to concentrate on school. However, Sojiro eventually tells him and his friends about Futaba when they went to his house where they caught a glimpse of Futaba living there. After Futaba's heart is stolen, Futaba starts to frequently go outside, which surprises Sojiro. Hearing of the Phantom Thieves' ability to steal ill intents from people's hearts, Sojiro has suspicions that Futaba's sudden change is the Thieves' doing. After Kunikazu Okumura's death, he accidentally finds the Phantom Thieves' calling card for Futaba that she keeps as a remembrance while cleaning her room. He questions Futaba and the protagonist about this, giving the two no choice but to explain what truly happened to Futaba's mother. Sojiro only thought that the protagonist has a connection with the Phantom Thieves and got Futaba involved, but Futaba's slip makes him realize that the protagonist is in fact the ringleader of the Phantom Thieves himself. Sojiro then reveals the truth about his past, and how he had realized that the Thieves' methods have some similarity with details of Wakaba's research. Hearing Futaba's wish of wanting to find her mother's killer, Sojiro immediately rejects the idea. However, after seeing how determined both Futaba and the protagonist are, Sojiro promises to keep their secret and allows them to continue their activities under the condition that if it gets too dangerous, they must stop becoming the Phantom Thieves. Following the protagonist's arrest, Sae, under Futaba's instruction, helps the protagonist escape after he fakes his death and brings him to Leblanc, telling Sojiro to hide the protagonist for a while. Despite not knowing the full story, Sojiro did as he was told, hiding him for a while. He then brings the protagonist back to Leblanc where Sae and his friends are waiting. After hearing the full story, Sojiro shows his support by allowing the Phantom Thieves to discuss their plan downstairs instead in the protagonist's room upstairs. When the Thieves realize that a man named "Shido" is the leader of Conspiracy, Sojiro immediately realizes that it is Masayoshi Shido. He also reveals how he had suspected Shido being behind Wakaba's death and how he had kept it as a secret to prevent the Thieves from going after him. When the Thieves hijack the airwaves to announce their plan to steal Shido's heart instead of using a calling card, Shido's subordinates arrest Sojiro, knowing that he knows the identity of the Thieves. However, he is released immediately after Shido's treasure has been stolen. Confidant Sojiro's Confidant can be unlocked on April 22nd. Ranking it up allows him to teach the protagonist about Leblanc signature coffee and curry recipes which can be used as SP recovery items in-dungeon. Making coffee or curry consumes a night section of the player's activity time, but this can be spared if the player's Confidant relationship with Sadayo Kawakami is high enough to call her to handle the job in place of the protagonist by paying 5,000 yen each time. However to continue further than rank 4, you must complete Futaba's Palace. Sojiro's story revolves around Leblanc and his relationship with Futaba, it is revealed that Futaba was in Sojiro's custody because of her abusive aunt and uncle who have mistreated her. In his youth he had feelings for Wakaba and agreed to protect her child and adopted her by paying off the uncle Youji Ishhiki to take custody of Futaba. Futaba, not wanting to see Sojiro in trouble, finds Youji's Shadow who explains that he was jealous of how his sister had a successful career and daughter and thought after winning the lottery he would be like her but couldn't measure up after his heart was stolen. On the day of the investigation by social services, Futaba and the Protagonist makes it clear that they care for Sojiro as family. Once the bond is maxed out, Sojiro goes to the church with Futaba and the Protagonist to pay their respects to Wakaba as he tells him that the uncle has dropped all charges and he can finally be family with Futaba and the protagonist. The item received by maxing Sojiro's Confidant is a "recipe note" from Wakaba, which can make all sorts of coffee and curry. It is personally given to Sojiro so Futaba still has something positive to remember her mother by. Gallery Trivia *Sojiro's name may be inspired by , the legendary village head during Edo period who appealed directly to shogun for tax reduction for his villagers but ended up being executed for this very action. *Sojiro refuses to save any male's phone number and would dial the public phone of Cafe Leblanc to call the protagonist. *His design is very reminiscent of Daisuke Jigen, the confidant of Arsene Lupin III, the thief protagonist of the long-running Lupin III media franchise. Category:Allies